The Labryinth
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Human au. Alice is a child protégée who trusts no one that's not on her list and hates how she looks. Her only escape from the world is gaming with Peter and Nightmare but when they buy a new game called the labyrinth that they tested over a year ago they end up trapped in the game and are forced to either kill the White Queen of Diamonds or die trying.


Hello everyone; 13charlotte here with my first Heart no Kuni no Alice fanfic. Enjoy and please review- if you don't review I know where to find you~

Alice Liddell hates the world; or more specifically the people in it. Alice learnt at a young age that she couldn't trust people, they only wanted to know her because of her very rich family's connections and of course the fact she was a genius. Alice has a list of people she trusts, she's been keeping it from the age of 8. The first person on the list is her sister Lorina.

Lorina Liddell is beautiful, long blonde hair and gentle blue eyes, she is tall thin and ladylike and works as a doctor for the royal family along with their father who was second on the list. The third person was her best friend Peter- an albino boy she met when she started high school- they became inseparable on a cold morning in December… Alice can never forget mostly because she has a photographic memory.

The final person on the list is Nightmare Gottschalk the heir to the throne and Alice's other best friend. Nightmare is a sickly boy who can't go outside because of his poor health but Alice doesn't mind; she'd much rather stay inside and play video games anyway. Peter, Alice and Nightmare are pro gamers and have decided to play a horror game known as The Labyrinth. Little did they know when they entered the game- they wouldn't be able to leave.

At exactly 6:45 pm The Labyrinth was officially online and playable. The three of them had been waiting for months to play this game- apparently it was the most real game yet and they should know; they tested it along with twenty or so other players and it had been AMAZING. Alice immediately set up her VH (Virtual Headset) and logged into the game.

She set up her character, a cute anime girl with pink hair, green eyes and perfect everything. Just like Alice had always wanted to be: perfect. She played through the prologue that explained the story. The Labyrinth had been constructed by the wicked White Queen and her followers after she had annihilated the kingdoms previous royalty and froze its people. The only way to win the game was to defeat the Queen and free the kingdom- seemed simple enough.

It was only when she finished the prologue did she notice something was wrong; the quit button was missing from the Menu. So she decided to call Nightmare to see if he had the same issue- Peter was still playing through the prologue, it showed up on her "friends" section from the Menu screen. She took out the mobile she received during the prologue and did a Viso-Call (similar to Face time or oovoo.)

"Hey Nightmare can you see me?" she asked moving around the Rest Section to see if she could get better signal. "Yes Alice I can see you- using the same Avatar as always are we?" asked Nightmare. "Like you can talk" snorted Alice. In-game Nightmare had short blue hair and slightly tanned skin, he was short and cute but his attack and wisdom were high but his defence was low so he would have to boost his speed and attack to make sure he could take the opponents down first…

Oh right. "Night is the Quit button by any chance missing from your menu?" asked Alice "as a matter of fact it is dear Alice. Do you think it is a bug or a glitch?" he replied and Alice frowned. "Let's check with Peter…" she mumbled and luckily Peter asked to join the conference. "Hey um does anyone know why the quit button disappeared?" asked Peter worriedly.

Peter's avatar looked nothing like his real self either, he was a tall brunette with blue eyes- like Alice's eyes irl… Peter always loved Alice's eyes. (IRL=in the real world) The three stood awkwardly waiting for an answer and they received one; everything went black and the game maker's voice boomed throughout their virtual world.

"Congratulations to the lucky players who have been given the honour of playing through the game in Impossible mode: the only way to escape the game is to defeat the White Queen of Diamonds and uniting the role holders- or die trying. Remember, death in my game means death in the real world! Good luck and enjoy playing the ultimate game; The Labyrinth."


End file.
